Nightcore
by Lockgate
Summary: Their are things in this world we will never understand, and if we ever saw them we would run. But if you ever were to accept them, we would see just how little power science holds. Your eyes open to the real reality. Follower Nightcore as he ventures through the real world. The earth we see, and the one were blind too. [Self insert]


_**Nightcore.**_

 **Chapter one: blood, magic, shadow and miracle.**

The moon shun brightly in the night sky, gracing its pale light on the calm forest that lade below. Cutting though the forest was a set of old but still useable train tracks, this once beautiful metal now slightly rusted forgotten junk. The rail cut straight though the forest and over a bridge that connected the west side with the east side of the forest. A giant chasm lade under the sturdy bridge, at least over two hundred feet deep. The bridge was a specially designed bridge that made it look like it was built for cars not trains, two sets of walk paths were placed at the sides to allow people to cross the chasm with little to no problems, many poles lined the bridge to hold up the metal cabals that held it up, and in-between the poles were smaller bridges that allowed movement from one pole to the other, making mentioning less of a hassle.

On one of this small bridges was me. I wore black sandals with red and black shorts and a red and black short sleeve top covered in a slightly thick royal blue sleeveless overcoat that covered my entire body with a hood that was down. The bottom part of my face was covered with a black and red bandanna, my right blue and left red eyes in view, my messy hazel nut brown hair blowing slightly in the gentle wind. A small fedora hat neatly perched on my head, the sides stuck up giving it a country hat design with two feathers attacked.

I reached over with my right hand to the water bottle that rested next to me. Removing me bandanna for a second I took a long gulp of water. I looked to my left for a second and almost choked on my drink. I placed the now half empty bottle down, wiped my mouth of stray water and looked to my left ageing. "Oh, hello dear readers I'm so glad you gave my book a look. Well I should introduce myself. The names Nightcore or Jamie whatever you proffer. Now you're probably wondering what the hell am I doing up here all by my lonesome, well I'll tell you it's not for the comforting smell of a urine drenched bridge or the smell of animal crap. No I'm here whiting for the cock kissing clit collector that fucked me over exactly one hundred and twenty years ago. Yay I'm that old, you're probably wondering how the hell I stayed so young, well I'll tell you-." The sound of a trains whistle interrupted me.

I looked to the distends to see a train roaring down the tracks, the sound of gunfire could be hired from the back car, fire slowly growing from the windows of the car. "-right after I've snapped some necks." I stood up, grabbing the water bottle and emptying its contents then juked it to the train tracks. The bottle being destroyed by the wheels of the train almost at the same instant it touched the metal. I stretched my limbs as I casually stepped of the small bridge freefalling down to the speeding train.

I fell, the wind pelting my face. Then with one push of my legs I smashed through the glass on the roof of the last car, landing on my feet slightly crouched. I slowly stood up, to my left were people I didn't recognize that wore army gear with the symbol of a shield on their shoulders, but I know they weren't my enemy's, no that's the goons on the right. They wore black suits with black tinted sunglasses. One of the younger members stepped forward, gun raised to eye level. "Who the fuck are you."

I looked at him as I pulled my coat to my face hiding everything but my eyes. "I'm batman." I say in a fake deep voice. The member didn't seem to like that answer as he shot me in the leg, I fall to the ground clenching at the bullet wound. The man in black moved closer to me, placing the barrel at my head. "Any last words."

"Yes… do you know what time it is?" He, as well as the rest of the people in the room, seemed takin back from what I said, but did what I asked. He looked at the clock on the wall. "It's midnight, why." I shot up grabbing his leg and tearing it off. He screamed like the little bitch he is as he landed on the floor. "No, it's time to get a disability pentation." I corrected him as I threw his leg at one of his friends, impaling him and two of the men in black posers behind him.

There was a pause then all of the black suit men started shooting at me. Acting quickly I grabbed the bleeding diva, using him like a meat shield. The bullets went through him like paper, me included.

The diva was nothing by the time the bullets stopped, just a mass of junky bits in a pool sized puddle of blood. Me, I was pinned to the couch that I didn't realize was behind me, my legs were filled with holes, my chest was virtually gone, my left arm was nothing but bacon bits, my right arm was in better condition than the rest of me. But my head, it was gone nothing but a bottom jaw now. The men in black fan group seeming proud of their little victory turned to the other offending party, guns raised. I on the other hand was pissed, just as bullets were going to be exchanged I decided now was the time to make them crap themselves.

"You assholes just shot me head off!" Everyone froze, slowly turning their heads to me. I sat on the couch, my now healed legs crossed, my regrown fingers loped though each other, a bored expression plastered on my reconstructed face.

One of the goons pointed his gun at me. "What the fuck are you!" he yelled in a shaking voice. I merely showed him my pointed teeth with a wicked smile, my red eye glowing in the dark room. The minute he saw my teeth me began to shake. "Y-y-you're a-a v-v-v."

"A vampire." I finished for him as I stood up. "And I'm guessing those bullets aren't blessed are they." He didn't answer but I know they weren't sense they didn't burn when they touched me.

Even thou they know it won't work every one of the men in black started shooting at me, the storm of bullets nothing more than an annoyance as I dogged the balls of metal with my superior speed and hinted senses, turning left and right, spinning in a circle and doing a Michal Jackson. After a few seconds of this there was the satisfying sound of clicks from their guns. I stopped my movements, I looked to the wall that was behind me to see it was gone thanks to said bullets.

I turned to look at the goons who looked like they were going to have a heart attack. I just smiled and pointed a finger at them. "Woo someone's in trouble." Thy started to run for the next car but I won't let them get away that easy.

I charged into the men in black, tearing into their ranks with my finders like they were claws, shredding through them like they were paper dolls, gut, blood and brain matter flying though the car painting its walls scarlet.

After all of them but three were killed I decided to have some fun. I ran to two of the three, slicing their necks and grabbing the last one, holding him up in the air I shoved the one of the corpse's heads up his ass, the man screaming from the ruff penetration. Then I grabbed the last corpse and shoved its head up the ass of the other corpse. With that don I threw the conjoined triplets at the feet of the soldier looking group, who looked like they were about to throw up, and spread my arms out. "Welcome, welcome ladies and gentlemen to the live performants of the human centipede! Please give are lovely performer a round of applause." I clapped as I slowly entered the next care, bending over and grabbing the pin with my right hand. "And please do be gentle with are performer, this is his first time." I say with a wink making the already sick men wince, only one of the soldiers came to his sense fast enough to realize I just pulled the pin out. "His separating the cars." But it was too late as I kick the slowly departing car, forcing the car to rapidly slow down lunching some of the soldiers on top of the human centipede as well as the blood and gore I left behind. By the time they got to their feet the train was gone.

I turned on the balls of me feet and casually waked through the empty car, whistling what are you waiting for by distorted. The empty and dark car reminding me of so much of my life it almost wasn't funny, almost.

I reach the end of the car, opening the door and entering the next car… were I was immediately greeted by the site of over thirty gun barrels pointed to me. "Don't move freak." One of the man in black said. I only smirked as I charged at my new victims, their screams could be heard from the rest of the cars.

Over in the farthest car. A man in his late forty's with a bold head sat hunched over, any other indication of what he looks like completely over shadowed by the darkness, looked up at the sounds of men screaming, he merely smirked. "Rachel are gest has arrived." A women stood up from the shadows of the car and walked to the door. "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Show him a good time." She merely smirked at that and exited the car, the sound of a blade being removed from its sheath could be heard just before the door closed.

Back with me. I just finished drinking the blood of one of the men in black, I wiped my mouth with one of the napkins on the table. "Thank you so much for the lovely dinner. We simply must do it again" I thanked the corpse as I walked to the door, only to stop as the sound of someone moaning coat my ears. I looked behind me, my eyes widening. "I completely forgot I could do that."

In the next car. All the man in black had their guns aimed at the door, their trigger fingers itching to fire, ready to face whatever monstrosity that mite come out of that door. Then with a creaking sound the door began to slowly open, the man in black reading their firearms for the intruder. But their fears were laid to rest as one of their own walked in.

His body was covered in blood but he looked fine, the only sing he showed he was hurt was that he had his head down. One of the man in black lowered his gun and walked over to his friend. "Hay, you okay. What happened back there?" the man said nothing, merely lifting his head up slowly, his unnatural crimson/scarlet eyes shined in the shadow his hat made. The other black agent began to shake, he looked to the darkness that incased the car his friend came from, only to see more crimson/scarlet glowing eyes steering back at him. He began to shack, dread and fear welling up inside him at lethal levels.

"GHOULS". He screamed as he aimed his gun at the walking corpse, only for side corpse to tare his head off and eat it. The rest of the men in black to terrified to move, and with one mighty howl from the ghoul, a tied of them from the other car came running in, consuming all that they saw. Blood, guts, limbs and organs were sent flying through the air. I walked in barley taking note of what my minions were doing.

By the time I reached the end of the car my ghouls had finished their meals, I looked and surveyed the carnage. My ghouls are very considered, they were cleaning the gore, eating limbs, organs and brain matter. Drinking all the blood from the floor or using their new supernatural powers to make the blood float through the air and into their gaping maws. And with each bit and sip their body's changed, their fingers and toes slowly turned into claws, a small tail grew from their tail bone, small spikes pushed themselves out of their spines, their teeth becoming that of a true predator's. By the time only crumbs were left, their fingers had turned into bendable claws with an extra joint in each finger and thumb. They now stood slightly hunched over, walking on their clawed toes, their now three foot tails giving them perfect balance with two foot spike running the length of their spines, their razor sharp teeth shined in the pale light of the moon and the lights of the car.

I looked at my minions proudly, not even one hour old and my ghouls are already matured. I turned to the door leading to the next car, I don't know why but I think this calls for some music.

I lifted my finger up in the air, placing my other hand were a belt buckle would be. Then I thrusted by abdomen forwarded and aimed my finger at the door with a cry of "ouch" my ghouls ran into the next car, me following slowly as I played the song in my head.

 _Now_

 _I can feel the animal inside, my resolve is weakening_

 _Pounding at the doors of my mind, it's nearly overpowering_

 _I cannot begin to describe, what I feel ageing,_

 _Run if you intend to survive_

My ghouls tared through the men in black like they wear nothing but air, not a single one of my enemies could get to me thanks to my minions. I merely continued my little live performance.

 _I can hear it calling again, and the need is filling me_

 _Changes are about to begin, now my blood is boiling_

 _I can see the fear in your eyes, as you cry yourself to sleep_

 _Time to shot you all to the skies_

At this point I was two cars from my goal and my ghouls were having trouble dealing with the higher tier foes. I raised my hands to my sides and charged in, tearing into the small armada. All of this with a wicked smile plastered on my face as I continued my mental self-performance.

 _We began the hunt to night_

 _With the power cores as the creatures take flite_

 _As the kill is close to night. WE SATISFYED_

 _For the smell of fear to night, with an ancient lust that will now be denied. YOU'RE BLIND_

At this point most of my ghouls were killed living only me and seven left, but we still outnumbered the enemy by two. But I could tell this guy's won't fuck around, especially the big guy in the center. Good, I like a challenge.

 _For the animals soul this night_

 _We will be craving right in front of your eyes_

 _I have no control this time._

 _And now, we both shall dine. IN HELL TO NIGHT._

 _For the animals soul this night and the world around me will never be alright_

 _For the holy cry, and now we both shall dine. IN HELL TO NIGHT._

I ended the song by charging into the big guy, bursting through his chest and doing a blood coated knee slide as I played the air gaiter as the last bit of the song played in my head.

After a second I stood up, turned around and surveyed the damage. Out of the thirty ghouls I had I now only have three, it's not a big lose, I don't need my minions now anyways… but on second thought I might find some interesting things I could do with this guys. Especially with that bold prick involved.

I turned around to look at the door. Behind this door is the last car separating me and **him**. I walked to the door and entered the next car. What greeted me was a dark room, only laminated by the pale light of the moon, their where no chars no tables, only an open room. I looked over towards the door at the end of the car. Standing by the door was a women with long black hair tied into a long braded tail, however there was still some hair left to ling her face and cover her right eye. But what she wore cot my attention, she had above knee boots that went half way up her thighs. That was normal it was the rest of her attire that got me. She wore gray short shorts and a long grayish black jacket exactly like mine only it didn't have a hood and was open to revel her chest.

I was expecting a top of some kind, but wat I saw was bandages, she wasn't hurt, no, those things were there to stop her assets from growing. Wall it is true that those are a very desirable parts of the body they remove I crucial thing… balance. Even at small sizes they upset a women's balance, to remove this weakness they would have to be removed completely, and that's exactly what she's don. The bandages were tied so tight that anything that could hang was squished into her chest, giving her an aerodynamic build so there was no grad from the wind, and to add insult to injury she wasn't all that tall either, she wasn't short either but she did have a slight advantage when it comes to center of gravity. She was also very thing but was also very toned muscled, especially her legs.

I looked at her completely, everything about her screamed vampire hunter. " _Aww, Patrick remembered me. I'd rather have a hokier jumping out of a cake for my welcome back gift, but I'll see what she can do. The only question remaining, is she a dominate or a submissive. Either way I'll have fun."_ The only thing I couldn't see were weapons, but they were probably concealed. I walked half way then stopped. "Well hello their sheila. What's someone like you doing here?" she didn't say anything, just slowly walked forward to me. "Are you here for the baking competition? I'm so sorry to say it ended early, however, if you're willing, we could make a special kind of bun." She didn't react to my joke, she just kept moving. My smile fell a bit, I threw my head up "nothing. Seriously you sense of humor must be as dry as a nuns cun-" I looked back at the woman only to come face to face with a bullet in my blue eye.

I clenched at the hole in my head, moving to one of the windows of the car. My ghouls saw this and attacked the woman who lifted her pistol and shot one of the ghouls right in-between the eyes killing it instantly. She then placed the pistol back into its holster and drew two blades from the long sleeves of her jacket and charged at the undead corpses who responded in kind.

One of the ghouls attacked by swinging its claws at her the other jumped in the air as well in an attempt to collide with her, she saw this coming and swung her leg at the ghoul. Half way in the swing a blade slid from the back of the boot impaling the ghouls skull, killing it instantly then throw its re-killed body at the last ghoul, the spins of the dead ghoul impaled the living one pining it to the floor where it squirmed. It looked to the women to see her standing over it, it tried to lash out a bite but was stopped by a blade through its forehead.

I stood their aweing at the woman who performed such skill, my only eye studying her movements. "Incredible, what is her name." She turned to me.

"Rachel. Rachel red."

"Red?"

"That's more of a nickname. You can see where it came from." Rachel said, gesturing to the three dead ghouls on the floor. I merely nodded. "I can see that. All right Rachel, let's see how you are agents a real Vampire." She drew her blades, leaving them to hang by her sides, a wicked smile plastered on her face. "Very well. And please don't be gentle, I like it ruff." She placed one foot in front of the other, lifted her arms up over her head crossing her wrists together. "I want to make as much noise as possible." She said with a wink. My mind went blank. "Huh." Was all I could say before I found a blade in my stomach. I looked at the blades burning me like a skewer then at Rachel, her face mere inches from mine. "I thought it was the man's job to penetrate." I laughed. "Sexual harassment with blessed blades, oh sweetheart your too much." Her whacked and playful steer and grin left, replaced by a cold glare and a hateful snarl.

She reaped the blades out of my stomach and smashed one of the hilts agents my head. I landed face down on the cold floor. Rachel wasted no time and jumped on my back pining me, she then placed the blade in her right hand to the left side of my head angling the sharp side of the blade at the back of my neck. She repeated this with her left hand only she placed it to the right side of my heed, her whacked grin returned but her cold steer never leaving planning to kill me in a unique executing style. And being the ideate I am this was all I could say. "You smell of a lovely Jasmin."

"Fuck you."

"Please do." She growled then sliced the sharp sides of her blades down on my neck, decapitating me. Her job don she stood up and began to walk to the door, satisfied by her work. " _After this a long holiday at Hawaii to unwind, have fun, screw some people of their money or just screw them whatever coms first or maybe-_."

"That won't kill me." She stopped, frozen in place. " _No, he can't be_ -." She stopped the minute she saw me. Shadows covered my body as it sank into them, then the shadows took the shape of a man slowly cloths could be seen, then hands then a toothy grin followed by one glowing red eye. In no time flat I had been revived, my glowing red eye glaring at Rachel despite the happy grin I wore. Rachel stood their shaking, fear and confusion plastered all over her beautiful face, she opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her be throwing by hand out, shadows covered my arm as it stretched to impossible lengths, my claw like hand swiping her over to the wall a large cut cross her cheek from one of my fingers.

I retracted my hand, a small trickle of blood covered the tip of my finger. I grinned and licked the blood of my finger. " _So sweet and pure, a virgin no less-._ " My thoughts were cut short by the memories that were incased in the blood, pictures ran through my mind of pain, loss, torture, not enough memory's to make a full picture but enough that I could tell how she became what she is.

I looked to Rachel to see her slowly trying to stand on her feet, I walked towards her, my right arm cocked back slightly. Just as the hunter was about to stand I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off the ground keeping her pined to the wall. She looked at me, all I could see was fear in her emerald green eyes. "What the fuck are you." I slowly moved my head closer to her. "I'm not just a vampire." I say as I bring my right arm as fare beck as I can. "I'm also." I brought my mouth right next to her ear. "A monster of god." I whispered in her ear as my right arm exploded into a mass of thorny tendrils, then just as fast became a blade of thorns that I impaled Rachel with, the force was enough that the blade went right through her and the wall.

I stood their steering into Rachel's eyes, she looked like she was ready to fall unconcise at any moment but she was holding strong but the tears welling up in her eyes spoke volumes of the pain she was in. "I tasted your blood and saw, not much, but some of your memory's. The pain and sorrow you were put though, the hatred you have for those that wronged you, I don't know your story but I know you can't succeed, your too week and outgunned plus I know this guys, the ones that hired you, they will kill you so they didn't have to pay you." She showed no emotion from what I told her, rather it was because she already guessed that or she was in too much pain I could only guess. But I'm leaning on her being in too much pain. "I can help you, I could kill you and set you free to the other side or I could turn you into what I am, I could lend you my strength, but it has to be your choice." She slowly and painfully moved her head to look at me, her eyes halfway from closing forever. Her voice to week to be heard so she merely nodded her head, I moved my mouth close to her neck, wasting no time I dug my fangs into her throat drinking all the blood that I could get.

After I few seconds I pulled away, removing the blade as well, Rachel fell to the floor with a sickening thud. I knelt down, slowly opening her closed eyes, to my relive her left eye was glowing red and her right eye was glowing blue, it may have been a few seconds until they turned into their original emerald green but it was confirmation enough that I know it worked. I stood up, my legs sprouted thorns from my shins slowly coiling around her until she was cocooned in thorns, then my shadow moved under the cocoon, the cocoon slowly sinking into the abyss like shape that was once my shadow.

After a few seconds the cocoon was gone and my shadow retuned to what it was. I looked at the door. " _In that car lies the basterd that's plagued me for so long_." I walked to the door slowly. " _In that car lies the man that's hurt so many lives._ " I moved my hand to the door knob. But I stopped, I couldn't help but remember all that's happened, all that bastered had done to me. The things that I was put through. I think this is a good time as any I should tell you my little story. I can't remember the beginning so I think I'll tell you what I do remember. Ready, hare it is.

 **Chapter two: the fires of hell.**


End file.
